Lamia
by kyotoagnes
Summary: Humans have vivid imaginations, unfortunately for Soundwave it seems Blaster is the only one paying attention to that fact.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lamia

Author: Kyotoagnes

Pairing: Soundwave x Blaster

Summary: Humans have vivid imaginations, unfortunately for Soundwave it seems Blaster is the only one paying attention to that fact.

Rating: M

Warnings: AU, Frankensteined combo of G1 and Bay Verse, possibly disturbing imagery.

Word Count: God knows

Transformers belongs to Hasboro /Dreamworks /Paramount long may they continue to put out more pretty and not so pretty mechs for me to use in a purely not for profit way of course.

Prologue

Blaster was deep in recharge when the twitching in his cassette compartment brought him online. Through the connection to Rewind he could feel the cassette's distress. Rolling over he ejected him from his slot. "So help me Primus if you were cruising 4Chan before recharge again you are on your own buddy." Blaster muttered at a trembling Rewind. The cassette sat on his chest looking throughly sheepish. "Sorry it wasn't 4Chan it was Wikipedia."

Blaster shuttered his optics still coming totally online. Wikipedia, what the hell was so bad on Wikipedia that it would set Rewind off.

"Show me" He said. Rewind couldn't help himself really, he had to know everything and he easily got in over his head on the Human Internet. He opened the feed and flinched slightly. Primus that was nasty, he flipped past the images of executions and further into Rewinds visit. Images, and data spun past until something caught his attention. He extracted and copied it over and disengaged from the feed. He could tell even in the semi dark Rewind was starting to shake again. Technically in most ways his Cassettes were adults but in the privacy of their quarters both Eject and Rewind tended to seek comfort from him. Blaster gathered him in closer and Rewind allowed it which told him he was really bothered by what he had seen.

"Listen you know what Prime said about humans being a young species. They're still learning and they don't execute people like that anymore. The rest of that stuff is just legends, and nightmares." Blaster felt Rewind slowly sliding back into recharge. It was funny both Eject and Rewind had slogged through a thousand battles with him but a human execution and human fairytale had given the poor mech the shakes. But he had to admit humans did have some vivid imaginations. He pulled up the clip he'd pulled from Rewind's transmission and accessed Wikipedia to do more research. On his chest Rewind went limp fully gone into recharge. Alone in the half dark Blaster paged through the dark underworlds of the human imagination and smiled to himself thoughtfully.

Chapter One

Rewind came online to find Eject poking at his helm. He realized they were both out of Blaster's compartment and the berth was empty. Eject squatted back and poked him once more in what could only be described as vindictiveness.

"What'd you do to Blaster?" He asked abruptly.

Never particularly fast at onlining, and with the night he'd had, Rewind just shifted away from his fellow Cassette's poke of death and clicked his equivalent of 'huh'. Eject emitted his own click which pitched just right translated as 'idiot' in their own little language they had between them and jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the other small room in their quarters with the door closed.

"He kicked me out of recharge early, grabbed a cube, locked the door and he had that look." Eject slumped closer to Rewind who let him because the poking didn't seem an eminent danger again.

"Which look? The I need new music look, the I have an idea look, or the I'm going to have to blame this on someone else look?" Rewind noted Eject was now wrapped firmly around him.

"No, he had the Soundwave look." Eject muttered. Rewind's eyes went back to the door and he inched a little closer. Oh, that look. Well in that case Rewind closed his optics again there was no help for it now they would just wait until Blaster finished with whatever "surprise" he was creating for Soundwave and was more himself again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Blaster had been happy being a communications assistant, that he had made a name for himself on the networks was just an extra. He was smooth, courteous and had good taste in music. He'd been a solitary back then, hadn't even tested for carrier abilities. Hadn't even thought about it. He'd heard the rumors of course and heard the beat of distant drums from the military networks which kept themselves thoroughly and superiorly separate. He specialized in non military applications. Esoteric odd things that weren't high demand enough to make high cred but combined together made him a decent living. He was nothing special which was why when the war went hot he was so damned surprised when the Decepticons came calling. He turned them down of course, and he turned them down the second time as well. The third time they tried to kill him. Whereupon the Decepticons learned two things about Blaster, he had a very good security system and that the bullying approach didn't work with him. He joined the Autobots the next day.

It took them a while to get him in the field, not because he didn't want to be there but because Command was worried. It was then he heard about Soundwave, they'd downloaded the briefing packet to him and a firm warning about DO NOT ENGAGE. The first time he heard his voice Blaster had frozen in place. Even on a data packet for a communications assistant Soundwave's voice wasn't a monotone. It had so many levels, so many pitches and modulations. At least to those so attuned to sound. Blaster had played the sound clips several times. His fascination stopped his second foray out in the field which ended in his first foray into Ratchet's med bay because Soundwave had thoroughly fried internal circuits Blaster really needed. Then it became personal, at least to Blaster. He really didn't know what Soundwave thought or if he even thought about it at all.

Blaster locked the door behind him. Eject and Rewind knew better than to come charging in but still better safe than sorry. Unlike military models like Soundwave he didn't have a built in virus lab. He had to do his work manually. The violent, spark wrenching age of viral warfare had ended three million years ago really. The Decepticons had thrown their best at the Autobots early on. There had been enough medics and antiviral experts online to slash the deadliest virus apart and create firewalls of a strength that most viruses could not get in. Even if they did enough medics had antiviral upgrades that could stop or contain anything Decepticons could cook up. The Autobots had never really been heavily into viral warfare, Blaster had dabbled, even trained with Ratchet, but he would never be as good as Soundwave, pain in Blaster's aft that he was. Now thanks to Rewind's curiosity Blaster had a chance to be a pain in Soundwave's. Blaster slid into the chair and activated the VR, his virtual playground slid into existence and Blaster couldn't help smiling, Soundwave wouldn't see this coming.

In Blaster's opinion that tactical military models especially like Soundwave had no imagination when it came to things such as non threats. They didn't or couldn't deal with them except as some form of threat. Something to be taken apart, assessed and then destroyed. He was gambling Soundwave doing just that. Pull the virus in to take it apart, to judge his work, and then destroy it or twist it and send it back at him.

Blaster began the programming, once activated the program would scan recent memory and pull the image and personality traits of the mech most appearing in the infected mech's memory. Judging from Soundwave's loyalty it would be Megatron. Heh. That's when the surprises would begin. When Blaster looked up it had been hours. He stretched and felt cords and cables unkink and ease out. He'd been hunched over for way too long. The virus hung in virtual reality shining and appropriately purple. _Lamia_. Carefully he contained it trying to refrain from grinning like a maniac, it really bothered Eject and Rewind. He unlocked the door and stepped out into the main room. Eject looked up from the TV, face accusing until he caught sight of Blaster's face.

"Uh never mind." He turned back and stared at the game on TV. Blaster strode down to Security. He poked his head in and found Red Alert cursing over incompetent human technology.

"Hey Red I'm heading out to the runway, I've got a present for someone so don't have Ironhide shoot my aft when I broadcast." Blaster moved out before Red Alert could protest or complain. It was a clear night, and Blaster shuttered his optics and dug into his memory finding an old signal used by the Civilian networks to request access to military networks. It was little effort to broadcast it across all known Decepticon channels. There was a pause but he knew Soundwave monitored everything, even derelict channels.

On one of the oldest derelict channels there was an inquiring signal, old, very old and Cybertronian, resonating in Blaster's receivers, making him shiver slightly, plating rattling.

"A gift for you" Blaster purposely chose the most neutral term for gift, there were several in old Cybertronian and he deliberately used one of those, old Cybertronian could have so many more levels of meaning. Plus it would appeal to Soundwave in a way, Blaster being polite. It wasn't Blaster's usual response which was loud and crude, or loud and professional depending which side he was dealing with. Blaster very carefully gathered up Lamia and sent it on its way down the channel. There was no response but the channel stayed open long enough for Lamia to upload and Soundwave to download. Then in old Cybertronian there was a simple signal "Received" and then the channel cut off. Blaster opened his optics, staring upward into an unfamiliar sky with its skewed starscape.

"Have a fun night Soundwave". His voice was obscenely cheerful in the night air as he turned and made his way inside.


End file.
